1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a serializer used in a memory device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as a computer, mobile phone and storage device may include integrated circuits (ICs) having various elements or circuits integrated therein. Each of the integrated circuits may be coupled to one or more external circuits or devices, and include components for interfacing with the external circuits or devices. For example, a peripheral device such as a memory device may be coupled to a memory controller, thereby constituting a memory system.
In general, various signals such as data, addresses and commands may be transmitted/received between the memory device and the memory controller in the memory system. Therefore, various operations such as program, read and erase operations may be performed on the memory device.
A memory device may include a serializer which reads parallel data stored in a memory cell array, converts the read data into serial data, and outputs the serial data, and a deserializer which performs the reverse operation to the serializer.